1. Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to an electronic device.
2. Background Information
Most electronic devices comprise a holding component that holds a battery or the like, and a lid that closes the holding component. The holding component usually accommodates a memory card or other such storage medium in addition to a battery.
With an electronic device such as this, however, if the lid is unintentionally opened during operation, the battery may fall out and the electronic device cease to operate. For example, if the electronic device is producing, editing, or recording data, it is possible that the data will be deleted or corrupted.
Also, if the electronic device is equipped with a waterproofing function, some way to prevent the lid from accidentally opening is essential. Furthermore, digital cameras on the market today can sometimes be used in the ocean to depths ranging from a few meters to about 10 meters, even though the case is not equipped with any waterproofing function such as a marine case. With a digital camera such as this, if the lid should open in the water, it could lead to malfunctioning of the digital camera itself.
In view of this, a lid locking mechanism has been proposed in order to prevent a lid from coming open accidentally (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application JP2006-50254, for example).
A lock lever that slides at a right angle to the sliding direction of the lid is installed in the electronic device described in JP2006-50254.
With the electronic device described in JP2006-50254, however, since the lock lever is disposed so as to slide at a right angle to the sliding direction of the lid, the portion that engages with the lock lever must be formed relatively long in the direction in which the lock lever moves. Therefore, the lid becomes larger in the sliding direction of the lock lever. A larger lid is undesirable because it leads to a bulkier electronic device.